Guardians of the Galaxy
Guardians of the Galaxy ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-, Action- und 3D-Film sowie eine Comicverfilmung von Marvel Comics aus dem Jahr 2014 und der zehnte Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Produziert wurde der Film von Marvel Studios, während Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures als Distributor agierte. James Gunn war der Regisseur, wobei Nicole Perlman und Gunn das Drehbuch geschrieben haben. Die namens gebenden Guardians of the Galaxy wurden von Chris Pratt, Zoë Saldaña, Dave Batista, Bradley Cooper und Vin Diesel dargestellt, wobei die beiden letzteren lediglich ihre Stimme verliehen haben. Die Filmpremiere hat am 21. Juli 2014 in Los Angeles stattgefunden, der offizielle Kinostart war in Amerika jedoch erst am 1. August 2014 und in Deutschland am 28. August desselben Jahres. Handlung Der Pilot und Vagabund Peter Quill (Chris Pratt), auch bekannt als "Star-Lord", ist immer auf der Suche nach kostbaren Relikten. Bei seinem letzten Beutezug stiehlt er, ohne es zu ahnen, eine mysteriöse Superwaffe, auf die offensichtlich das ganze Universum scharf ist, und macht sich damit nicht nur zum neuen Lieblingsfeind des gewieften Schurken Ronan. Denn wer immer diese Waffe besitzt, ist in der Lage, den gesamten Kosmos zu unterwerfen. Auf seiner wilden Flucht verbündet sich Quill notgedrungen mit einem bunt zusammengewürfelten Haufen Außenseiter: dem waffenschwingenden Waschbären Rocket Raccoon, dem Baummenschen Groot, der ebenso rätselhaften wie tödlichen Gamora (Zoë Saldaña) und dem rachedürstigen Drax der Zerstörer. Unter dem Namen Guardians of the Galaxy zieht sich diese spezielle Heldentruppe gemeinsam in den Kampf um das Schicksal des gesamten Universums. Irgendjemand muss den Job ja erledigen! Cast Produktion Die Comicreihe Guardians of the Galaxy begann 1969 und wurde von Arnold Draxe und Gene Colan erschaffen. Viele Fans sprachen von ihrem Wunsch, eine Verfilmung zu erhalten. Produzent Kevin Feige meinte, Guardians of the Galaxy sei seit Iron Man der riskanteste Marvel Studios-Film gewesen – aber auch der aufregendste. James Gunn führte Regie und Nicole Perlman und Gunn schrieben das Drehbuch, während Kevin Feige der Produzent war. Die Stars des Film beziehungsweise die Guardians wurden Chris Pratt, bekannt aus Zero Dark Thirty und Moneyball, als Peter Quill, Zoe Saldana (Star Trek Into Darkness, Avatar) als Gamora, Dave Batista (Riddick) als Drax der Zerstörer, Vin Diesel (The Fast and the Furious) als Groot und schließlich Bradley Cooper (American Hustle, Silver Linings) als Rocket, wobei Groot und Rocket in der deutschen Version von Hans-Eckart Eckhardt und Fahri Yardim gesprochen werden. Der Kameramann war Ben Davis, unter anderem bekannt durch Zorn der Titanen und 7 Psychos, der Szenenbildner wiederum war Charles Wood, welcher auch schon für das Szenenbild in Thor: The Dark Kingdom verantwortlich war. Filmschnitt war der Bereich von Hughes Winborne (L.A. Crash, The Help) und und Fred Raskin (Django Unchained, Fast & Furious Five), die Kostümbildnerin war Alexandra Byrne (Marvel's The Avengers) und der Komponist Tyler Bates. Die Executive Producers waren Louis D’Esposito, Alan Fine, Victoria Alonso, Jeremy Latcham und Stan Lee. Der Cast, so Feige, sei besser nicht zu machen. Vor Chris Patt waren allerdings sehr viele andere Darsteller im Gespräch, wie zum Beispiel Jensen Ackles, letztendlich hat man sich jedoch zuversichtlich für Pratt entschieden. Soundtrack / Tracks Der Soundtrack wurde von Tyler Bates komponiert und erschien am 29. Juli 2014. Des Weiteren wurden verschiedene Lieder in einem Album namens Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Vol. 1 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) veröffentlicht. Soundtrackliste # Morag - 1:58 Min # The Final Battle Begins - 4:21 Min # Plasma Ball - 1:18 Min # Quill's Big Retreat - 1:38 Min # To the Stars - 2:52 Min # Ronan's Theme - 2:24 Min # Everyone's an Idiot - 1:26 Min # What a Bunch of A-Holes - 2:14 Min # Busted - 1:34 Min # The New Meat - 0:36 Min # The Destroyer - 1:27 Min # Sanctuary - 2:26 Min # The Kyln Escape - 7:23 Min # Don't Mess With My Walkman - 0:44 Min # The Great Companion - 0:51 Min # The Road to Knowhere - 0:37 Min # The Collector - 3:20 Min # Ronan's Arrival - 0:56 Min # The Pod Chase - 3:56 Min # Sacrifice - 3:20 Min # We All Got Dead People - 1:46 Min # The Ballad of the Nova Corps. - 1:48 Min # Groot Spores - 1:11 Min # Guardians United - 2:46 Min # The Big Blast - 3:05 Min # Groot Cocoon - 2:29 Min # Black Tears - 2:43 Min # Citizens Unite - 1:15 Min # A Nova Upgrade - 2:10 Min Awesome Mix Vol. 1 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) Trailer GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Trailer 1 GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Trailer 2 GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Trailer 3 Fortsetzung Eine Fortsetzung wurde bereits vor dem Film bestätigt. Diese soll am 28. Juli 2017 erscheinen, wobei James Gunn als Regisseur zurückkehrt. Siehe auch * Offizielle deutsche Website * Guardians of the Galaxy im Disney Wiki. Kategorie:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:2014 Filme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:FSK 12 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Kategorie:120+ Minuten Kategorie:Abenteuerfilme Kategorie:Comedy-Filme Kategorie:Spielfilme Kategorie:Außerirdische in Filmen Kategorie:Superheldenfilme